THIS LOVE
by Tobi ChukaChuka
Summary: Cinta itu… unik. Asik. Menyenangkakn. Menyebalkan. Membuatmu menangis. Tertawa. Gila! Bahkan satu kata itupun tak jelas asal usulnya. Dari mana datangnya? Seperti hantu saja. Tapi,, Cinta ini…..


**THIS LOVE…**

**By : Tobi ChukaChuka**

**Pair : *Sementara* ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaNaru, SaiNaru. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bakalan muncul Pair2 lain ^^**

**Rate : T+**

**Discl: Mashashi Kishimoto**

==YAOI==YAOI==YAOI==

**Cinta itu… unik. Asik. Menyenangkakn. Menyebalkan. Membuatmu menangis. Tertawa. Gila!**

**Bahkan satu kata itupun tak jelas asal usulnya. Dari mana datangnya? Seperti hantu saja.**

**Tapi,, Cinta ini…..**

Naruto berlari kecil sambil menadahkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala mencoba menghalau rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Sebuah desah lega meluncur mulus dari bibir mungilnya saat ia berhasil sampai di halte bus dengan selamat. Tak lama, kepala pirangnya menoleh kala mendengar langkah terburu seseorang berikut dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar disebelahnya. Seorang pria tinggi telah berdiri disampingnya dengan setengah dari tubuhnya telah basah. Bahkan kemeja hijau tosca di balik jaket tebalnyapun tak luput dari rembesan air hujan. Naruto terus memperhatikan pemuda itu dalam diam. Terlihat ia sekarang sedang melepas kunciran rambutnya dan mencoba mengeringkannya dengan cara memngacak kasar rambut hitam itu. Bukannnya pemuda itu tak tahu bahwa ia telah jadi objek tatapan polos pria disampingnya, ia hanya mencoba cuek. Tapi sipapun jika di tatap terus lama-lama pasti akan jengah bukan?. Reflek Naruto segera menoleh kea rah lain saat sadar sepasang mata bak kuaci itu melirik daqri anak rambut yang menutup sebagian mukanya.

"Ck. Merepotkan." Gumaman itu jelas tertangkap indra pendengarnya—membuatnya makin tak enak hati .

**3 Tahun kemudian**

"Naru?" sepertinya Naruto melamun cukup lama. Ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria jenius itu untuk pertama kalinya. Shikamaru namanya. Tiga tahun lalu bertemu tanpa sengaja saat di halte bus. Sahabat dari teman kuliahnya. Dan…. Orang yang selama 3 tahun itulah yang mencuri perhatiannya.

Ia menarik napas pelan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat gugup . "Ya, Shika"

"Jadi.. bagaimana?"

Meskipun terlihat datar , tapi Naruto bisa dengan jelas merasakan nada khawatir disana.

Ah! Hampir saja ia lupa akan pernyataan cinta pria itu beberapa menit lalu. Kalau begitu, apa yang dia tunggu? Bukankah ia juga menyukainya? Lalu kenapa ia tak langsung menjawab?

Ayo Naru, katakana YA! Ya Aku juga menyukaimu…dulu.

Sejujurnya, iapun sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya kini. Ia merasa senang. Sangat senang jelas. Tapi terasa ada yang kurang dan entah apa itu.

Sentuhan lembut di kedua bahunya kembali menyadarkan si pirang. "Jangan hanya diam Naru. Berikan Aku jawabanmu. Sekarang.."

Dan dengan sebuah senyum kecil, Iapun menganggukkan kepala.

Tak lama, ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari Shikamaru . "Terima kasih.. terima kasih Naruto"

Bahkan setelah ia menerima Shikamaru pun perasaan itu tetap ada. Membuatnya berfikir, bisakah ia menjalani hubungan ini dengan baik?

Setelah semuanya yang dialaminya? Di amalami mereka?

Bagaimana mungkin ia bias dengan mudah menerima pria itu? Pria yang tiga tahun lalu ia idam-idam kan. Pria yang tiga tahun lalu lebih memilih Kiba temannya untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Dan disaat ia mulai mengubur perasaannya perlahan, pria itu muncul kembali didepannya setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang dan datang lagi dengan kabar bahwa hubungannya kandas ditengah jalan. Ia tak memungkiri ada perasaan bahagia mengetahuinya. Tapi tidak dengan perasaannya yang dulu.

Hahh… ia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga semua baik-baik saja.

Satu minggu hubungan mereka berjalan lancar. Shikamaru tak pernah absen mengirim pesan kepadanya. Setiap malam ia juga mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mimpi indah. Tak ada yang special. Perlu kalian tahu, selama itu pula mereka tak pernah bertemu. Hanya hubungan lewan ponsel. Kenapa? Naruto sendirilah yang meminta. Jangan berfikir ia hanya memanfaatkan pria itu. Ia hanya merasa… harus melakukannya. Dan Shikamaru menyetujui dibalik keberatan hatinya.

Namun, semua mulai goyah saat Naruto bertemu dengannya. Malam itu di kedai Ichiraku langganannya. Ia yang sedang menyantap makanan bersama dua sahabatnya, Shino dan Lee dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kiba salah satu teman lama mereka yang beberapa bulan lalu pindah kota karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Dan orang yang paling tidak ingin Naruto temui terutama dalam awaktu dekat ini.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Lee antusias.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar terlebih dulu?"

"Hehehe.. gomen aku lupa. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami sangat baik."

Semua berjalan lancar awalnya. Tawa maupun lemparan ledekan masih terjadi seperti saat mereka satu kelas dulu. Sampai saat… pertanyaan itu dari Shino membuat tokoh utama kita seakan membeku ditempat.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si bocah Nara?" tanyanya kala itu.

"Kami sudah putus. Dua bulan yang lalu."

"Kenapa bisa?" Lee mulail tertarik.

Kiba memakan keripiknya sebelum menjawab. " Dia mengecewakanku."

Raut muka tak percaya jelas Nampak di wajah Naruto, Shino serta Lee.

"Kalian kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja sedikit sulit mengetahui Shika seperti itu."

"Iya. Benar kata Shino. Apalagi Shika kan pendiam.. setahuku ia sangat mencintamu dulu, iyakan Naru?"

"Eh-i..iya."

Tawa Kiba membahana diantara ramainya pengunjung kedai.

"Apa kau masih menyu-"

"TIDAK!" potong Kiba cepat seolah mengerti apa yang akan di ucapkan Lee padanya. "Tidak. Terima Kasih."

Meskipun Pria yang terkenal penyuka anjing itu tengah tersenyum, ia tahu jauh didasar hatinya sangat merindukan pria nanas itu.

.

.

.

Jangan remehkan sebutan jenius yang disandang oleh Shikamaru karena itu memang benar. Tanpa perlu diberitahu lebih lanjutpun ia bisa menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau sakit?" dengan lembut diusapnya surai pirang itu.

"Tidak."

Shikamaru menarik kepala Naruto untuk berbaring di pangkuannya. Memberikan sentuhan lembut dipipi dan puncak kepalanya. "Kau jadi lebih pendiam sekarang."

Naruto hanya tersenyum menikmatii hangatnya sentuhan dari kekasihnya. Perlahan kedua manik biru cerah itu tertutup sebelum sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di keningnya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Bukannya menjawab, justru kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan seakan membuat dunia pria nanas itu lenyap dalam sekejap. "Aku ingin kita putus."

Dan tepat 27 hari mereka menjalin kasih, tiga hari sebelum tahun baru Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Kemarahan sempat mewarnai namun penjelasan dari pemuda yang dulu sangat ceria itu mampu membungkam Shikamaru. "Aku merasa terkurung Shika! Tidakkah kau tahu Aku merasa banyak mata mengawasiku! Terutama 'Dia'. 'Dia' masih sangat menyukaimu."

Kecanggungan memang terjadi diawal putusnya hubungan mereka. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu keduanya seolah melupakan permasalahan itu. Dan yang pasti… rahasia hubungan mereka dulu tetaplah jadi rahasia.

Kini si pirang meras hidupnya bebas. Ia bebas untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Ia bebas untuk melakukan apapun.

Dua tahun berlalu. Tak terasa kelulusan sudah hampir tiba. Kini semua disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tes tulis maupun lisan. Naruto memang bukan anak berprestasi. Tapi ia sangat suka bersosialisai. Seperti saat ini sudah lebih dari lima bulan ia bergabung dalam komunitas pecinta hewan. Ia mendapat banyak teman disana. Ada Sakura, wanita canyik penyuka kura-kura. Ino si centil penyuka kucing. Gaara penyuka predator maupun Sai penyuka segala jenis burung. Perlu kalian tahu juga, sudah satu minggu ini Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara. Ketampanan dan sikap kerennya jelas tak bisa membuatnya menolak tawaran Gaara saat menyatakan cinta.

"Huh dasar menyebalkan." Naruto terus saja menggerutu disamping kucing peliharaannya. "Dasar payah! Kau memang payah!"

"Kucingmu bisa stress kalau kau marahi begitu Naru"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sai telah terkekeh di sampingnya. Membuatmya tambah sebal saja.

"Apa kucingmu tidak mau makan lagi? Kenapa kau memarahinya."

"Bukan apa-apa Sai. Pergilah.."

"Aku tathu kau bertengkar dengan Gaara." Perubahan nada suara Sai menarik perhatiannya. Sai menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Dari pada marah pada kucingmu."

Hari itu.. Naruto menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sai untuk bercerita. Semuanya..

Sudah beberapa hari ini Gaara tak pernah memberi kabar. Setiap di telfon maupun SMS balasannya karena sibuk. Ia memang tahu Gaara sekarang sibuk karena mengurusi restoran yang baru saja ayahnya berikan untuk dikelola. Tapi ia merasa kesepian. Ia membutuhkan Gaara. Perasaannya makin tak enak saat beberapa waktu setelah itu ia melihat Gaara bersama Sakura sedang duduk berdua di salah satu meja restorannya. Sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Naruto tak bisa mendengarnya karena memang jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Tanpa disadari tanggannnya bergerak untuk menelfon seseorang. "Sai, jemput Aku di depan restoran Gaara sekarang."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk diam di salah satu bangku taman dengan ditemani seseorang yang kini menjadi sahabatnya, Sai.

"Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng atas pertanyaan Sai.

"Mungkin mereka membicarakan program kerja."

"Jika memang begitu tidak mungjkin saat Gaara ku telfon ia berani berbohong."

Alis Sai berkerut bingung. "Berbohong?"

Naruto menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan raut terluka. "Ia bilang sedang berada diluar kota bersama ayahnya."

"Lalu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahalah."

"Apa kau akan memutuskannya"

Bahu Naruto yang tadinya terlihat merosot langsung kembali tegak mendengar pertanyaan Sai. "Tidak!" tolaknya tegas. "Aku masih sangat mencintainya." Jawabnya tanpa tau perubahan raut muka Sai.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan Naruto makin terpuruk akan sikap Gaara yang makin keterlaluan. Ia makin sering berbohong dan bahkan tidak ingin ditemui. Bukan hanya Sai, beberapa temannya yang mengetahui masalah inipun merasa kasihan kepada Naruto.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun kota Konoha. Mencoba mengesampingkan permaslahannya, Naruto bersama teman-teman dari komunitas maupun teman sekolahnya memutuskan ikut merayakan. Hitung-hitung hadiah karena mereka telah berhasil melewati ujian akhir beberapa waktu lalu.

Berbagai wahana yang tersedia satu persatu mereka coba hingga akhirnya waktu menunjukkan tepat tengah malam. Seperti adat-adat sebelumnya, sebagai symbol bertambahnya usia kota, sang wali kota akan menyalakan api unggun raksasa. Terlihat Naruto dan teman-temannya telah bersiap disamping api unggun bersama ratusan penduduk.

Untuk memriahkan acara, sang pemandu mencoba mengajak semua penonton untuk menghitung mundur bersama.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

. BLUURRSHHHH…

Sang wali kota dengan cepat melemparkan tongkat api dan segera membakar balok-balok kayu membuat hampir setengah lokasi menjadi terang. Bisa ia lihat semua orang bersorak sorai gembira disana. Sampai kedua matanya tertuju pada sepasang pemuda pemudi yang berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan tak juah di depannya.

'Gaara dan.. Sakura.'

Diraihnya ponsel bergambar kucing orange disakunya dan menekan tombol call. Tak lama, sesorang diseberang menerima panggilannya.

[["Jangan hubungi Aku lagi. Kita selesai."]] kalimat itu terus saja berputar dikepalanya.

Bahkan ia belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Air mata segera menetes membentuk anak sungai di pipi cubbynya. Apa salahnya? Kenapa?

"Naru? Kau.. ada apa?" Betapa kagetnya Sai melihat pria manis itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Sai." Dengan suara serak Naruto mencoba memberitahu sahabatnya akan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Sai memngikuti arah pandang Naruto dan kemudian segera menarik tangan si pirang untuk keluar dari kerumunan. Hatinya sakit. Ia sakit melihat pemuda yang sangat ceria itu kini menangis sambil memeluk punggungnya. Tanpa sepatah katapun Sai membawa motornya ke taman pinggir kota. Ia tahu pemuda itu butuh ketenangan sekarang. Dan setelah merasa tenang, Sai mengantar Naruto kembali ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih Sai. Maaf ya merepotkanmu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Tak apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"hehehe.. kau memang kakak yang baik."

"Tapi Aku ingin kebih dari kakak." Dan tawa Naruto langusung lenyab begitu saja.

Sai pun tak tahu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entah karena terlalu syok atas kalimat Naruto barusan atau memang ini adalah waktu yang tepat?

"S-Sai.."

"Maafkan Aku Naru. Tapi Aku memang mencintaimu."

Naruto benar-benar kaget dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Sai Aku.."

"Jangan di jawab sekarang. Pikirkan dulu. Aku akan menunggu."

"Tapi Aku.."

Tak mengindahkan apa yang akan Naruto katakana, Sai segera pamit dan melajukan motornya. Meninggalkan Naruto diam dalam kebisuan.

'AKU BENAR-BENAR BISA GILA!' Tak perlu Tanya ini suara hati siapa kan?

.

.

.

.

TBC or END? Akupun bingung -_-

Tergantung peminat ya.. ^^

Gimana? Sudah lebih panjang sekarang?

Maaf Tobi bikin new story lagi, karena yang Lagu Kematian datanya gak tau kemana.. T.T tapi bakalan Tobi terusin kok. Cuman gk tau kapan :p hehehe

Ini sebenernya cerita yang yang Author alamin sendiri :3 dan kepingin di tuangin dalam FF. gomenne~~~

Dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo..

Mind to Review? Chiau!

Ops *muncul lagi* bagi yang mau berteman sama Tobi bisa Add FB Tobi

Facebook : KanZa Chan


End file.
